


Hold me tighter

by MarielleThorn



Series: Anything I want [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Soft sex, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Keith isn't new to kink. He's tried and done a lot. But when Shiro brings up breathplay as something new to try, Keith hesitates. Turns out though, he might be a little more into it than he thought...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Anything I want [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Hold me tighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of the series
> 
> -
> 
> This is part of my "anything I want" series but can easily be read on its own. (it's basically just porn)
> 
> This is set quite some time after the previous works in this series. Assume that they've been in a committed loving relationship for a good long while. Shiro's learned a lot and grown more confident in himself as a Dom. And Keith's found the love he never thought he'd get. (so... it's porn with feelings)
> 
> This has been HUGELY inspired by this art I saw on twitter: twitter.com/peeledcucumbers/status/1214995556822593536
> 
> I couldn't help myself 😇 Hope you like and be sure to check out the artist and leave a like!

Keith has tried a lot of things. He likes a lot of things. And there's not much he's afraid of trying at least ones. But choking is definitely one of those things.

Shiro though, apparently, loves it. Or loves the idea of it since he's never actually tried it. And he tells Keith so over dinner.

”You wanted to try something new,” Shiro offers to Keith's hesitance.

”I know. It's just...”

”I won't do it if you seriously don't want to,” Shiro ensures him like he always doses. ”But I think you'd actually like it if you gave it a chance. And as always, we'll start slow and you'll have your safe word and your hand gesture,” Shiro explains calmly with a hesitant but hopeful smile on his lips.

”I donno,” Keith says softly, shoving a spoon of mac and cheese in his mouth.

”Baby... Do you trust me?”

”It's not about that Shiro.”

”Do you trust me?” Shiro insists and hold's Keith's gaze steadily, demanding an answer in the gentlest way.

”Yes. Of course. But-”

”Then what are you worried about? You don't seem to have a problem choking on my cock,” he teases and Keith blushes despite the fact that Shiro has said far worse things.

”I donno...” Keith admits ”It's just...” He sighs.

Shiro waits for him to continue. Patiently staying quiet, looking at Keith openly.

”It's the barely breathing thing. Gasping for air. It... I was in a fire when I was a kid. My dad almost died and- I guess... I couldn't breathe in there and-” he hesitates again before saying, ”and I've been scared of that ever since. I don't even keep my head under the water at the pool.”

Shiro stays quiet for a moment, absorbing what Keith's told him. He knew Keith's dad used to be a fireman and that their house burned down when he was little. But Keith never told him he was _in_ the fire or how scared it has him.

”I understand,” Shiro says, reaching a hand out and placing it over Keith's on the table. ”But this isn't the same thing. You're safe with me.”

Keith knows that. He does. Shiro's never been anything but good to him. Even before Shiro got the hang of BDSM and what to do and how to use certain things. Shiro always checked with him and was so careful to not step over his limits. And even if he did step over the line it was never intentional. Keith trusts Shiro to not do something he would dislike. And he usually never presses when Keith hesitates. Not like this.

”You really like breath play huh?” Keith asks.

”I do. But it's more about the act rather than actually cutting off your air.”

”The power,” Keith fills in and Shiro nods. Keith does like it when Shiro holds power over him. When he presses him down into their sheets. When he grabs his hair at the back of his head and holds his head down into a pillow. It's never enough to make it hard for Keiths to breathe, but Shiro _could_ do it if he wanted. Could angle his head so that it's really pressed into the pillow. And Shiro is strong enough to hold him down. The thought sends shivers down Keith's spine and they're not bad shivers.

He worries his lower lip between his teeth as he seriously thinks it over for a moment. ”I'll think about it” he answers.

Shiro seems satisfied with that and goes back to his dinner with a small smile playing on his lips.

”Just don't get your hopes up,” Keith feels the need to add. Never one to go down easily.

-

It takes two weeks and some gentle reminders before Keith is ready to give it a try. Shiro doesn't tie him up or use any of their toys as they go to bed. He's gentle and sweet as they make love and – to be completely honest – a little _too_ sweet for Keith's linking. He usually prefers when Shiro takes what he wants, manhandling him, ordering him around. But today, Shiro's slow and soft and careful.

So when a hand runs it's way up Keith's torso to his neck, it catches Keith off guard. He tenses, hand coming up to grab Shiro's wrist.

”Shuu.. it's okay, baby. I got you” Shiro shushes him with a roll of his hips that send stars shooting through Keith's body.

He moans and tilts his head back from the pleasure as Shiro stays deep inside him, hitting all the good spots. Keith doesn't loosen his grip on Shiro's wrist though and Shiro isn't pressuring him to either. Shiro also isn't moving his hand further up or putting any pressure on Keith's throat. And slowly, Keith relaxes.

”Good boy,” Shiro purrs into his ear in a way that makes Keith shiver all the way down to his toes. He feels Shiro move his hand a little further up, spreading his fingers and pressing his wide palm against Keith's throat. still not enough pressure to count as anything more than a caress. But just knowing it's there and that Shiro _could_ put enough pressure to it to cut off his air is enough to get Keith's heart pumping.

”Sh-Shiro” Keith breathes out, worried, unsure, but trusting. Asking for Shiro because Shiro is his lifeline and his safe space.

”I'm here love,” Shiro says softly into his ear and keeps his thrusts even and slow, leaning down on Keith enough to press their chests together, giving Keiths something to rut up against, but not hard enough to be uncomfortable or smothering. ”Trust me.”

”I do,” Keith breaths out in a moan ”I-”

”Then trust me,” Shiro says and squeezes his hand just an inch. He's using his human hand, not his bio-tech prosthetic, and Keith can feel the warmth of his skin against him.

Keith's breath hitch and he grabs Shiro's wrist harder. Not with any intention to move Shiro's hand off him but just to ground himself. His other hand curls into the sheets above his head and his legs wrap around Shiro's waist, holding on and keeping Shiro close and deep inside him. A moan escapes him and it almost sounds more like a whine.

”You're doing so good baby,” Shiro says and keeps his hand there, holding firmly but doesn't press any harder. He speeds up his thrusts and reaches down with his free hand to start stroking Keith off.

Keith makes needy little whines as Shiro twists his fingers on the upstroke. Keith climbs closer and closer to the edge.

”Feeling good sweetheart?”

”So-so good...” Keith moans as his legs tighten around Shiro's hips. He's not so worried about the hand on his throat anymore. Shiro hasn't made any indication that he's going to add any more pressure. It's just there. A reminder of what Shiro _could_ do. And Keith finds himself liking it.

”Harder,” Keith breathes out in a moan when he feels orgasm closing in.

”My hand or my dick?” Shiro asks, breathless and in almost a chuckle.

”Dick...” Keith answers instantly ”So close... fuck, Shiro, please,” Keith begs because he knows Shiro likes it when he asks for permission to come. Even when it's not part of their scene. And maybe Keith likes it too. Likes knowing Shiro holds yet another power over him.

”Not yet starlight,” Shiro bids as he starts fucking Keith faster and harder, denying Keith one thing while giving him another. ”Wait for me.” He's breathless.

”Please...” Keith begs again because he's not sure he can hold it back much longer.

”Soon baby.. fuck..” Shiro tells him, moaning and panting.

”S-Shiro... Please, please,” Keith does his best to do as he's told, wanting Shiro to be proud, but it's hard. And he says so as he keeps begging. He knows it's a losing battle ”I need- ah.. please, let- let me come.”

Shiro groanes into his hair and snaps his hips harder, driving into Keith with purpose before he says, ”Come for me, baby.”

Keith dose. Followed shortly by a moan in his ear and Shiro realizing inside him.

Keith feels boneless and tired as he comes down. His throat is sore from moaning but throughout all of it though, Shiro never put any more pressure on his throat. Just held his hand there, steady, like a promise.

-

And that's how they make love for the next few weeks. Whenever they're not doing a scene and it's just sex, Shiro is gentle with him and holds him close. One hand around his throat, calling sweet words into his ear. Every time they do it, Shiro presses down a little harder. Never enough to be even close to dangerous, but eventually, Keith really starts to _feel_ it.

Keith's hand remains firmly on Shiro's wrist every time. It feels good to hold it there, it makes him feel safer, even if he knows he's completely safe in Shiro's arms. He also likes the feel of Shiro flexing his muscles as he presses down or squeezes his throat. Likes feeling the strength he holds and controls.

Keith's stared to moan even before Shiro starts adding pressure to his throat. He tilts his head back willingly and squirms under Shiro.

Shiro notices - because of course he does. There's never anything about Keith he doesn't notice - but he doesn't tease Keith about how needy he is like he usually likes to do in bed. He just whispers praise in is ear and fucks him so good Keith sees stars.

”So good sweetheart.” Shiro tells him as he starts adding more pressure to his throat. Keith's used to it now. Knows how it feels- ”Think you can handle a little more, baby?” Shiro then asks and Keith nods before he's even fully processed what Shiro's asking him.

Shiro squeezes harder, and _keeps_ squeezing.

Keith goes stiff and whines. His hand on Shiro's wrist tighten but he doesn't try to pull it off. ”Shi..” His throat protests as he tries to speak and a thrill shoot through him like fire.

”Here baby,” Shiro assures him and keeps the pressure hard. ”I'm here. You're doing so good.. fuck, you're so good, starlight.”

Keith relaxes despite himself and tills his head further back to breathe easier. It's a strange feeling, like a buzzing in his head and a pounding in his heart. It's not bad. But it's still a little scary as he gasps for breath. He trusts Shiro though and as a hand wraps around his dick and starts stroking, the pressure on his throat lessens. Keith draws in a wide breath and whimpers ”Please...”

”What do you want, baby?” Shiro asks him and sits up on his knees, pulls Keith with him, his hips in his lap, never breaking them apart. There's a confident smirk on his lips and heat in his eyes. He lets go of Keith's throat entirely and grabs his legs by the back of the knees and wraps Keith's legs around his hips before he places his hand down on Keith's throat again. ”You want to come sunshine? Is that it?” He asks, borderline teasing as he thrusts his hips hard, free hand on Keith's waist to keep him in place ”Want to come on my cock while I choke you?”

”God..” Keith curses and shivers hard. He does. He does want that and the realization shocks him. He never actually thought he'd enjoy this _this_ much. It was Shiro's thing. He was doing this because it made Shiro happy. He thought he'd like it, sure, because everything that Shiro dose feels amazing, but he never thought... ”Please..” never thought he'd beg for it. ”Please Shiro.. wanna come.”

”Yeah? How do you wanna come baby?” Shiro asks just to tease him and Keith whines ”Hm...” Shiro says, like he's considering it, and Keith's whines harder. ”I wanna hear you beg for it sweetheart.”

Keith dose, ”Please. I need... wanna come on your cock,” Keith begs and fucks himself back on Shiro's cock, gipping Shiro's wrist that's still by his throat but has yet to press down again. ”Please.”

”You can do better than that love,” Shiro coax him and squeezes his hand a tiny bit harder around Keith's throat.

”Cho... choke me...” Keith breathes out, grabbing and pulling Shiro's wrist closer to him. Offering himself to Shiro any way Shiro wants.

Shiro's eyes gloss over for a moment and he shivers. He presses his hand down, slowly going harder. His other hand going to stroke Keith until he's whimpering and riding the edge, ”You're so beautiful baby.. so..” Shiro says as he presses harder and Keith's struggles to swallow under the pressure. ”Fuck... you're so.. ah.. so perfect.”

Keith whines, whimpers, and begs with his eyes because he can't speak anymore.

”yah... yah baby.. fuck... I love you.. come baby, come for me.”

Keith's body spasm like it wants to come. It just builds and builds and everything snaps shut. He wants to take in a deep breath, scream, moan, _anything_ , but the pressure is too much. And it almost feels _too much_ for real, but before it does it suddenly snaps free as Shiro removes his hand. Keith whites out as he comes.

-

It takes another two weeks of gentle lovemaking and a hand to Keith's throat that presses down hard just before he comes only to lift _as_ he comes, before Shiro announces he has a scene in mind he'd like to do.

Keith is always game for a good scene and perks up. He asks what it is but only gets a smirk for an answer. It makes fire flow through his veins.

They usually talk through their scenes before they do them. But sometimes, when Shiro's in a certain kind of mood, he only tells Keth's the key parts. Keith loves it. He loves the thrill of not knowing exactly what's going to happen.

All he knows this time is; blindfold, two shorter ropes, and a medium-sized vibrating dildo. It's a lot simpler than things they've done in the past. Almost seems a little tame if Keith's honest with himself. But ones his legs are bent, tied up to themselves and spread, blindfold on and the vibrator pushed into him and set to a low buzzing, Shiro's hand wrap around his throat.

Keith goes hard in two seconds flat.

Keith half-expects Shiro to make fun of him for reacting so strongly, but all he hears is the sheets moving as Shiro settles down next to him and then the soft, deep words spoken close to his ear ”Let's see if you can come hands-free today baby,” Shiro squeezes his hand harder while his other goes down Keith's body, stroking his skin but avoiding all essential parts. Keith whines.

”Would you like that sunshine?”

Keith can only nod, gone boneless and needy faster than he has in a _long_ time. ”Please...” he whispers, voice strained against the pressure on his throat. It's not enough yet to cut off his air, but it's more than Shiro usually starts out with.

”Good boy,” Shiro praises and Keith curses himself for how easily affected he is by Shiro's sweet words and pet names.

He never had a thing for pet names before Shiro. Never really cared all that much for praise either. Sure, he liked being called good when he was good. But it was usually much less innocent than the way Shiro speaks to him, And maybe that's part of why he loves it, and him, so much. No one's ever bothered to tell him that he's beautiful or perfect or call him sweetheart with such heat in his voice the way Shiro dose.

”Please,” Keith says again because it's the only thing he can think of saying.

”Patience, sunshine,” Shiro coons ”I'll give you what you need.”

As if on que, the vibrator picks up speed and Keith moans. He spreads his legs wide and thrusts his hips up into the air. There's nothing there to rub against. The only pressure he feels is the low buzzing inside him and Shiro's steady hand on his throat. It's enough to make him whimper.

”That's it, baby. Just let go,” Shiro speaks low and soft into Keith's ear and speeds the vibrator up another notch while pressing down on Keith's throat at the same time. ”Give yourself to me.”

”Yours,” Keith says low and deep, then swallows and feels it move against Shiro's hand.

” _Mine_ ” Shiro purrs in a possessive way that Keith never liked before he met Shiro. Shiro squeezes his hand enough to make Keith feel that buzzing in his head again and his pulse pound through his entire body. He haves for breath and squirms against the bed. And then just like that the pressure is gone again and Shiro's hand is instead moving through his hair, petting it, combing it through his fingers and moving it away from Keth's face. Keith pants and breathes deeply. He moves into Shiro's touch, catlike and needy and this time Shiro does chuckle.

”So needy, love...” he says sweetly. ”You're always so good for me.”

”Mmh...” Keith hums in agreement ”Want you.”

”Yeah?” Shiro asks with a hint of mischief in his voice. ”Want me how, starlight?” He moved his hand back down to Keith's throat but just lets it rest there, doesn't press.

”Just.. anything. However you want, Sir.”

”Oh? You think ' _Sir_ ' is going to get you anything today, baby?” Shiro says with a smile in his voice. ”Today I just want you to let go, just feel and let me take care of you.”

”Shiro...” Keith says in a moan. He doesn't think he'll ever get over how much he loves this man and how easily it is so let himself be his. He's never felt like that for anyone before. Never wanted to let himself go so completely before. But maybe that's because Shiro's the only person he's ever trusted enough to catch him. "W-want more."

”I know baby.. just be good for me.”

”Good for you, always” Keith adds quickly, breath panting.

”Good boy,” Shiro purrs and turns the vibrator up another notch, changes the settings on it and makes it _move_ inside Keith.

Keith gasps and writhes on the bed, begging for anything Shiro can give him. Shiro hums and soothes him before pressing down on his throat again. ”So good, baby. Let yourself feel. Let it build. Don't think.”

Keith pants and squirms and holds onto Shiro's wrist for dear life, his other hand finding the sheets and fisting his hand into it hard. He's getting dizzy and it feels like he's floating. The vibrator is moving and pressing in rhythm against his prostate. Shiro's voice and breath in his ear feels hot and heavy. The pressure on his throat grounds him and makes him delirious all the same and he doesn't even hear Shiro tell him to come before he's shooting all over his stomach. He's screaming through it and it doesn't stop when Shiro curls his metal hand around his still hard cock and pumps it for more.

”One more, baby, you can do it.”

Keith wants to tell him no, that there's no way he can come again, but it's already building again. It's too much and not enough. Too soon yet not fast enough. He doesn't know what he's saying only that he's asking for more, harder, faster.

Shiro doesn't let him go as he moves around and settles between his legs. He pulls the vibrator out and lines himself up. Keth can feel the blunt pressure of his cock before it presses in. One hand is still around his throat, and when Shiro starts thrusting, both hands curl around him. They hold more than press, but Keith still feels it just the same and he scrambles to touch. His hands reaching out, touching anything they can reach. He feels a lock of hair, he feels Shrio's strong muscles and then he feels his wide back as his arms curl around Shiro as he leans down to kiss him. It steals his breath away in a completely different way and Keith orgasms a second time faster than he's ever done before.

\- 

He comes two more times before Shiro finishes inside him and collapses onto him, one hand still loosely wrapped around his throat, the other in his hair. He's going to have bruises there for weeks. Keith can feel it already. But he couldn't be happier.

”You okay, baby?” Shiro asks him some time later ones they've both calmed down and can move again.

”Mm..” Keith hums and he can feel how that strains his throat. ”Good... I'm good” he says equally as hoarse.

”Fuck..” Shiro curses under his breath and Keith has to remove his blindfold so he can look at him.

He smiles and blinks his eyes as he takes in the look on Shiro's face ”Haven't seen that look in a while,” Keith grins.

”You sound...”

”Wrecked?” Keith fills in, his smile growing.

”Yeah...” Shiro sounds awed, and he's looking at Keith like he can't believe he has him.

”Mm... gonna be sore for a while.”

”Was it... I mean.. did you like it?” Shiro asks and Keith can see the real hesitance and concern in Shiro's eyes. They've come a long way but Shiro still sometimes worries if it's okay for him to like this. If it's okay for him to do these sorts of things to Keith.

If Keith didn't love him so much, if he didn't know how much Shiro's worked to be who he is today and what he's been through, he would have found the hesitance annoying after all this time. But all he feels instead is trust and warmth and no small amount of awe of his own that Shiro is _his_ and wants to share something so intimate with him.

”Yeah I liked it... fuck.. it was better than I expected,” Keith admits. ”Don't think I can ever feel your hand on my throat and not get hard now,” he teases, although he means it. He feels like he's been conditioned to feel that way now and he can't even be sorry about it.

”Hmm well isn't that an idea,” Shiro teases back with a twinkle in his eyes.

”Don't,” Keith warns but his smile is sweet and loving and he honestly doesn't really mind Shiro's ideas. Especially not when it leaves him feeling more thoroughly fucked than he has in a very long time.

”Or you'll do what?” Shiro asks and playfully pins Keith's hands to the bed. ”You think you can stop me from doing anything I want to you, sweetheart?”

”No,” Keith answers with a deep smile and even deeper love in his heart. ”I love you.”

”I love you too,” Shiro answers him and leans down to kiss him. Stealing Keith's breath away all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this AU: Both Keith's parents are still alive hance the mention of his dad only almost dying in a fire. He had to retire due to injury though. Haven't made up my mind yet about what Krolia dose for a living though XD 
> 
> Wanna know more about this AU and how everything and everyone fits into it? (like Allurance being a thing, and Matt being the most deviant and shameless one of the entire friend group) Hit me up on Twitter (twitter.com/Nariicie) or subscribe to the series. I'm planning on writing about all of it eventually.


End file.
